The Most Important Heart
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Allen, a normal citizen of the State, finds himself being hunted down by the State's elite military squad leader, Kanda. • Kanda/Allen, Yullen, others • Part of multifandom AU •


**Fandom**: D. Gray Man**  
Title**: The Most Important Heart**  
Pairing**: Kanda/Allen + others; yaoi + yuri + het**  
Notes**: PG-15/R + Mature + violence, DGM-related warnings, **AU  
Word Count**: 956

• Part of my multifandom AU '_World End_'  
• **Formatting**: Full formatting + other parts of the multifandom AU is in my livejournal :)  
• **Setting**: At 23:59:59 of December 31, 2999, a world-wide earthquake welcomes the arrival of the new year. And when the morning comes, the sun disappears and Earth is plunged to an unending night. This is the story of different characters under the same circumstances.

*

December 31, 2999.

The last day of the century.  
The last day the sun will ever rise.  
The last day before the start of the unending night.

*

**December 01, 2999 - Sunday**

Allen Walker runs as fast as his legs can carry him. His guardian's debt collectors are hot on his heels, but he has the advantage of knowing every nook-and-cranny of this area, and he _is_ trained for this. He has spent the last five years of his life running errands and running from his guardian's debts after all.

The artificial rain has passed, and it leaves the streets muddy and slippery and Allen silently thanks the engineered clouds for slowing down his captors.

He rests against an old building, the chipped cement walls freezing his back. He breathes in deeply to calm down his nerves and he mentally congratulates himself for yet another successful escape. He also adds another strike against Cross Marian in his mental list of 'Why Cross Needs to Die a VERY Painful Death'.

"There he is!"

Allen easily hears the shout and the avid footsteps, and he curses Cross –loudly, this time- and prepares to make a run for it. The people of this more traditional part of the town becomes a blur to him as he runs, and all he can think of is being able to rest with a peace of mind.

He never notices anyone when he's running for his life and freedom, but for some reason, when he makes a sharp turn in the intersection, his eyes catch the sight of a gorgeous male with long black hair, sticking out in a crowd of grim smiles and wearied faces.

He feels an odd pang of recognition, of _something_, and it is almost too late to realize that his captors are gaining on him. He runs again, but he can never forget the sight of that rare beauty amongst the milling crowd.

*

**December 16, 2999 - Monday**

Allen is humming a Christmas song as he makes way back home, groceries in his hand. In this world where everything is electronic and everything is packaged for convenience, he cannot deny that he likes cooking by himself a lot more.

His five part-time jobs all paid him and he has ample money to survive until the New Years. Maybe he can afford to buy that sweater he saw on the store's display last week, maybe he can buy steak for his Christmas dinner.

He is in a relatively good mood. Good pay, good food, nice atmosphere, and _no Cross Marian_ in the vicinity: all these things can put a smile on Allen's face.

That smile vanishes in an instant though—

He stops in front of his house. Or rather, in front of what was once his house. An entire block of houses are now transformed into black remains of soot and ashes, and the Christmas cheer surrounding the town has morphed into an atmosphere of despair and grief.

Allen feels like choking and he feels like crying. He slowly collapses to his knees as he stares at the last remainders of his normal life in this town.

Even as tears blur his sight, he sees investigators patrolling the scene, and one of them is that long-haired male from before.

*

**December 31, 2999 - Tuesday**

Those who are left homeless by the fire are now held in the custody of the government. Allen scoffs as he thinks that the government is more like imprisoning them, rather than helping them out.

Allen finds out that the long-haired male is actually Kanda Yuu, a high-ranking military officer. He will never forget his surprise when the Chief Superintendent and the City Mayor both bowed down to Kanda. Kanda just looks so young that Allen cannot imagine him being a boss at such a young age.

He leans heavily against his cell's wall. It's been two weeks since they've been detained here, and Allen's getting restless. After all, why aren't they allowed to leave this place? He recalls his readings about the world more than a thousand years ago, with concentration camps and world wars, and Allen thinks that this eerily feels like those words recorded by historians.

The sounds of heavy footsteps pull him out of his dismal thoughts. He cranes his neck to see what's happening in the corridor and he almost gasps as he finds Kanda leading a team of serious-looking soldiers. Their uniforms look different from those of the soldiers and police that handled them before.

"Dogs of the military," An old lady from Allen's adjacent cell snaps at the patrolling soldiers. Allen's sure that Kanda heard those words filled with loathing, but the long-haired male doesn't even twitch.

When Allen was sure that Kanda and his subordinates are out of earshot, he tries to ask the old lady about her comment.

"They're the State Police—the elite soldiers. They are above the law because they work directly under—"

Their rooms are suddenly engulfed by darkness.

"A blackout?" Allen asks his neighbors, but nobody bothered to answer him, as they are all preoccupied with trying to break open the doors of their cell, now that the security locks are not working because of the blackout.

From his seat on the floor, Allen can feel the building swaying, can feel the earth trembling, can feel the walls collapsing.

—23:59:59

A million things happen all at once: resounding cries, uttered pleas, desperate prayers, lashes of panic.

A million things happen all at once—but one earthquake drowns the whole world and the million things its people are doing.

*

**January 01, 3000 - Wednesday**

It has only been a few minutes since the year started—and when Allen Walker opens his eyes, all he can see is black:

Black coat, black gloves, black hair, black eyes, and a black sword held steadily against his throat.

*

**The Most Important Heart**: END Prologue


End file.
